


Explaining

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Sequel to untitled.Aaron tries to explain moira's behavior to his cousins
Kudos: 3





	Explaining

As soon as moira left Aaron took a deep breath and went to check on Kyle and issac. Aaron smiled as he found them playing with their lego.  
Aaron "hey, are you two okay?"  
Kyle "yeah I guess"  
Isaac "where's mummy?"  
Aaron "she had to go"  
Isaac "but I want to see her"  
Aaron "I know but she's sick"  
Kyle "then can we get her medicine"  
Aaron "it's not that kind of sick" Aaron paused to try to figure out how to explain why they couldn't be with moira "you know how people sometimes feel sad"  
Isaac "like when one of our sheep died?"  
Aaron "kind of but sometimes people get a kind of sickness that makes them really sad all the time"  
Kyle "is she going get better?"  
Aaron "yes but it will take time and while she is sick you're dad doesn't want you to stay with her"  
Isaac "because we will get sick?"  
Aaron "no but because she is so sad, she can't take proper care of herself or you guys"  
Kyle "but she still loves us right?"  
Aaron "of course"  
Kyle and issac "okay" Aaron kissed them both on the forehead before leaving the room. Aaron walked downstairs and sat on the couch crying because he didn't know how bad things were going to get for moira or the boys, all he did know he had to tell cain about her trying to take isaac and try to minimalize his uncle's reaction.


End file.
